


【VIXX 90+母子】性*3

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [1]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	【VIXX 90+母子】性*3

一开始，韩相爀对车学沇的印象就是，温柔、外貌出众，浑厚而带点菸酒的嗓音也很好听，对韩相爀这个在便利店打工的高中生来说，他是在人群之中也很亮眼的存在。 

再来，韩相爀对车学沇身边的那个高挑男人也记忆深刻，总是摆着一张生人勿近的面孔，每一次看见他到柜台跟自己结帐都不禁颤抖双手。 

阿！忘记说了，韩相爀并不是第一次面就知道车学沇的名字，而是在他某个时间突然成为常客之后约莫半年才知道，因为一个稀鬆平常的小擦撞。 

「阿！抱歉。」微微欠身道歉，他们身为超商店员最怕的就是这种意外，哪怕他手上搬了要上架的货品，要是店内客人有什麽不满向店长投诉，以他们工读生微薄的薪水跟低贱的人权肯定只能被挨着打，所以当时韩相爀下意识的就是低下头稍微摀住自己胸前的名牌，「客人还好吗？」 

「不！我才应该道歉，没有看清楚眼前的路。」 

是那个温柔的声音，这韩相爀绝对不会认错，他抬起头，车学沇温柔的笑脸就在自己面前，那一瞬间韩相爀彷彿感觉到时间的冻结，看着他耳边髮丝落了几根盖住那双杏仁状的眉目，韩相爀几乎是本能的伸手将之勾至耳后，吓了跳的车学沇在一瞬间抬头，算算这好像也是他们第一次四目交接。 

「怎麽了？」偏偏头，车学沇并没有责备韩相爀这样突如其来的举动，反倒是看着对方同样傻愣的模样轻笑着，「你还真可爱。」之后继续蹲在地上捡那些散落一地的物品。 

「我、我帮你。」慌忙开始捡起车学沇洒落在地上的物品，其中以纸张居多，非本意的撇过上头文字，那是一篇现代舞研究报告，这时候韩相爀才惊觉眼前这个过于童颜的人是个大学生，捡起两张报告纸张，韩相爀的指尖摸到硬皮的东西，捡起来一看，那是一张学生证，照片如同本人一样温柔清秀。 

「谢谢你，相爀。」将韩相爀手中的纸张抽回，车学沇看了腕上手錶的时间便匆匆离去，剩下韩相爀一个独留原地，甚至傻愣的忘记思考为甚麽对方会知道自己的名字。 

「学沇…车学沇…」暗自窃笑低语，他不断重複着刚刚才知晓的姓名，根本人依样有如沐春风的感觉，他期待着下一次念出口的时机，但是韩相爀却没有机会使用这个名字，因为车学沇在那天之后就几乎没再出现了。 

至于之后的会面全是阴错阳差，高三面临大考的韩相爀下课之后几乎都把时间贡献给市立的免费图书馆，儘管那裡又热又挤，但是韩相爀并没有多馀的经费让他到有单人隔间的读书场所或补习班，他辞掉了超商打工，对于这决定他一点也不后悔，因为让他坚持的原因也不在了。 

「完蛋，没车。」啧啧两声，韩相爀看着手机显示的时间皱眉，最后一班公车已经过了，虽然走回去也行，但也要花上30分钟，只能怪自己没多注意时间，叹气拉紧包包，韩相爀决定走小巷子，比起充斥红绿灯的大马路更快，虽然没什麽电灯…但是歹徒应该不会想绑架一个身高有185公分的健壮男人。 

接近深夜的巷子很安静，而韩相爀也确实只听见自己的脚步声，穿过第一个巷口走进市区公园，这裡是通往自家的直线距离，平常会在这裡运动的姨母、大伯都在家裡睡死了吧？所以韩相爀听见一边草丛声传来窸窣声还感到讶异，在那窸窣声之间还隐约有人的叹息，依据平常来说韩相爀会视而不见离开，但那天他却当了一会鸡婆人士，也许真的有人需要求救也不一定。 

慢慢靠近声源，韩相爀一直都放轻脚步走着，在距离声源约莫两公尺的地方，公园树林中隐约能看见人影，还是两个。 

「嗯…哈阿…嗯…嗯…」 

听见这喘息韩相爀都忍不住红了脸，对一个血气方刚的高中生来说实在太刺激了，不应久留要转身离开此处，然而双腿却死钉在地面一样无法动弹。 

「学沇…你真棒阿！学沇。」 

因为这句话韩相爀傻了，儘管不断说服自己那只是刚好同名的人，可身体还是不被说服的往前走，稍微探了脑袋，只有侧面韩相爀一样不会认错，那百分之百是车学沇的脸，还有过于震惊的，那个一直摆着生人勿近面孔的高大男人。 

「泽运…哼嗯！顶到了…阿！郑泽运…你顶得好舒服。」 

这一刻韩相爀清楚知道两件事，第一，对于车学沇这个人思念在默默之间早已经变质成恋爱，至于第二点，对于郑泽运这个人，韩相爀能肯定他们俩绝对水火不容。 

那一年韩相爀以全校第一的成绩毕业了，他放弃人人梦想的第一志愿，不顾师长反对填了一家艺术学院，原因很简单，那是车学沇所在的大学。 

之后，韩相爀用尽所有方法找到车学沇住的地方，虽然不知道正确地址，但能入住同一栋公寓也不无小补。 

从一楼房东那拿到钥匙，韩相爀背着大包拖着行李来到二楼，对上门牌的号码，门边还放着一个三层鞋柜，被放了几双鞋子，转转手中的钥匙，希望房东和他说的另外两个室友不是什麽怪人。 

「相爀你就是新来的室友？」一道声音从韩相爀身后响起，转过头看到的就是车学沇那张温和的微笑，「你还是一样可爱。」略过韩相爀身边，韩相爀彷彿从车学沇经过的空气闻到淡淡白茶花香气。 

靠，真像个变态。 

「近来啊？」招招手，这动作就像个魔咒，韩相爀宛如小时候读过的故事书，曼哈鲁的吹笛者，无法控制的走到屋内。 

「还真巧，没想到住进来的是你，你应该还记得我吧？那时候常常到便利店去的。」车学沇一边说一边放下手中的两大塑胶袋，帮忙韩相爀提了一个行李，「走，带你看房间。」 

「谁呢？学沇？」从一处房间走出来的男人，棉质的上衣跟宽鬆长裤，怎麽看都是刚睡醒的样子，一点也不得体，不过这样说也不对，假如这人穿了什麽高级西装站在自己面前，韩相爀同样会不屑一顾，因为他是郑泽运。 

「泽运！你醒了？」车学沇开心的冲上前抱着郑泽运，娇小的身体在郑泽运怀中扭捏，他像个孩子，握住郑泽运细长的手指微微蹦跳，「做早餐给我，我买了好多材料。」 

刚睡醒的人搔搔脑袋推开那个黏人的车学沇，他提起放在地上的两个塑胶袋，裡面确实有许多食材，郑泽运停在韩相爀脚跟前，「新室友？什麽名字？」 

老实说韩相爀并不是很想回答他。 

「叫韩相爀喔！」车学沇伸手搭在郑泽运肩上，那颗脑袋靠在他肩头吟吟笑着，他拍拍郑泽运的侧腹带着警告意味，「好好跟人家相处，是个弟弟。」 

「你怎麽知道？」郑泽运微微蹙眉，看这样他还以为对方是个出社会的，这个身材跟长相，所以是老起来放吗？ 

「你忘了？我们搬家之前常去的便利店店员。」张大眼睛有些讶异，车学沇嘟起嘴戳着郑泽运的脸蛋，「你不是还夸人家可爱吗？」 

听完车学沇这番话傻愣的人成了郑泽运，过于白皙的脸蛋根本藏不住那股红韵，蔓延至耳朵就知道这个人有多害羞，「你干嘛讲出来啊。」 

「讲又怎麽了？爀儿真的很可爱啊。」眯起眼睛伸手捏捏韩相爀的脸颊，只是那隻手却被郑泽运一把拍掉。 

「人家不喜欢。」说完便提着两袋子走到厨房。 

跟郑泽运说的一样，韩相爀是属于讨厌别人碰自己的类型，但刚才伸手的是车学沇所以他忍，而且不讨厌，「所以…学沇哥你跟泽运哥…」 

「嗯？你知道我跟泽运的名字？」车学沇双眼一亮，他上前紧握韩相爀的手，这时候韩相爀才知道眼前人的娇小，「你长了好多，之前看到你还没那麽大。」傻笑着，这张脸在韩相爀面前简直心脏爆击。 

「之前帮你捡学生证瞄到的，至于泽运哥…我有听你提过。」刮刮脸蛋，韩相爀不知道自己会不会被当成变态，但车学沇却不以为意，只是点点头。 

「我带你去房间。」招招手让韩相爀跟上，途中车学沇也细心的介绍屋内摆设，听进几个连韩相爀自己也不知道，反正套房，能有多少空间？ 

「这裡是你的房间，隔壁是我跟泽运的房间。」欣喜的打开韩相爀房门，裡面已经被事先打扫过所以很乾淨，车学沇趴上那张床，「是我扫的，很乾淨吧？」棉被还有太阳光晒过的味道。 

「很乾淨。」放下行李，看着趴在床上的人还有着慵懒，那好看的眉目都已经紧闭，呼吸也好像慢慢沉稳，下一秒就会直接失去意识一样，可韩相爀不介意，他更希望车学沇在这待久一点，然后晚上像个变态闻着淡淡白茶花香。 

「学沇，吃饭了。」郑泽运的声音从不远处出现，刚刚差点就要睡着的人一瞬间清醒，眯起眼睛蹦达步伐往郑泽运的方向跑去，看着那背影，韩相爀按耐下腹蹲下身，摀着嘴又一次受到心脏爆击，还以为车学沇是个沉稳而成熟的哥哥，没想到是个过于可爱的小女友。 

「爀儿，过来吃饭啊？」听见车学沇的叫唤韩相爀这才站起身照照镜子，确认了一切稀鬆平常才踏出房间。 

「爀儿你坐这裡，泽运做的饭很好吃喔。」夹了几筷子的菜到韩相爀碗裡，看着确实不错，对于完全不会下厨的韩相爀来说，这算是他唯一一件对郑泽运另眼相看的事情。 

「之后有什麽想吃的，都能跟我说。」微微一笑，那张生人勿近的脸多了一些和善，其实郑泽运也许没有想像中那麽可怕，但韩相爀依然不喜欢他。 

「什麽都行？」见郑泽运点点头的韩相爀露出一抹坏笑，「那奶香培根义大利麵。」这东西你搞不出来了吧？ 

「这是泽运的拿手菜，你真会选。」 

干。 

总而言之这天之后开启了他们三个人有一点尴尬的生活，虽然看起来尴尬的只有韩相爀一个，车学沇跟郑泽运倒是跟以前一样没什麽太太影响，平常到韩相爀还能在夜半时分隔着牆听见车学沇恍若耳边的喘息。 

「阿…泽运深点…呜呜…好棒…阿…阿阿……」 

天晓得韩相爀对着这娇喘打了几次手枪。 

一天，车学沇所在的舞蹈系迎来了期末验收，这天假日他不得不到学校练习跟事前演练，起床时韩相爀还含着牙刷听到郑泽运用那软软的声音说着，「你还需要练习吗？以你的程度直接毕业都不是问题，而且几天前你的腰也不好。」那软软的声音裡还有一些撒娇语气，毕竟腰为甚麽不好...用膝盖想也知道是谁害的。 

阿！忘了说，就韩相爀这几天居住的观察下来，车学沇是个温柔又细心的大哥没错，但这也是对不熟的人而言，真正的他是个每天都要细心用语言跟肢体灌溉的纤细男人，在家裡撒的娇简直可怕，至于郑泽运，那张生人勿近的脸单纯只是因为害羞你敢信？反正他没有想像中严肃，要韩相爀以一句话囊括，大概是幼稚无聊，人倒也不是那麽难相处，扣除他一直找自己麻烦的问题，就是一推就倒的可拨哥哥。 

看看现在，吃饭呢！又来拉自己后脖子根。 

「好吃吗？哥用心做的喔！」说完还拍拍两下后颈，韩相爀只能眯起眼睛，这些等吃饱完再来算帐，「喔呦！你黑眼圈重了。」拉开椅子坐在韩相爀旁边，郑泽运用指腹轻轻按着韩相爀的眼袋。 

「你害的。」打掉那隻手，韩相爀斜眼一瞪，昨晚上又听着车学沇娇喘近乎到天亮，打了三次手枪差点搥牆一把抢过郑泽运的位置大干特干，「你跟学沇哥…拜託身为情侣也稍微收敛一点。」 

郑泽运差点没把嘴裡的饭给吐出来，他用卫生纸擦擦嘴有些不好意思，「你都听到了？」 

韩相爀点点头，那麽大声他怎麽可能听不见。 

「真是…都叫他小声点了。」无地自容的趴在桌上，郑泽运抹抹脸真不知道要怎麽说，「我跟学沇…不是你想的那样。」 

「不然是怎样？你强姦他？」 

听到这郑泽运就真止不住的吐了一口老痰，软软挥过一把手刀抚过韩相爀颈脖，那股生人勿近的杀伤力荡然无存，「谁教你这样讲话的。」最近这个弟弟越来越没有对待哥哥的分寸，有时候脾气来了更是使劲的把人抱在空中甩，但是身为弟控的郑泽运还是觉得韩相爀很可爱，有时候连郑泽运自己都觉得自己没救了。 

「不然？」不是情侣还几乎天天床上运动？韩相爀不信。 

「就只是…顺其自然。」叹口气，宛如那些行为都不是出自于郑泽运本身的意愿，这让韩相爀觉得这人更垃圾了。 

「但是学沇哥那麽喜欢你。」几乎一回家就找郑泽运讨抱，他在做饭时还在开放式厨房的窗台上看，有时候更像个可爱的小女友抱住臂膀摇晃。 

沉默一会，郑泽运摇摇头，他坚定看着韩相爀，「也许你看到的车学沇并不是全部。」凑近两人的距离，郑泽运稍稍压低音量，「想知道答案，两天之后的晚上躲在我们房间的衣橱。」拍拍韩相爀的肩膀，郑泽运收拾好自己的碗盘说了句上楼研究报告便消失，韩相爀的大脑在高速运转之后，最终还是在两天后的晚上鑽进衣橱内。 

缩起身体磕碰膝盖，最好郑泽运说的都是真的！ 

在韩相爀差点睡在衣橱之前，车学沇回来了，他拖着明显疲累的身体哀上郑泽运倚靠在床头而伸直的长腿上。 

「泽运，揉揉我的腿。」踢着脚抗议这期间郑泽运脸一眼都没看自己，车学沇嘟起嘴小小咬了郑泽运的侧腹，专注玩手机的人这才捨得放下手机，伸手抬起车学沇的下颚亲亲那张精緻的脸， 一如往常的在他身上闻到白茶花的味道，看来是洗完澡回来的。 

「把裤子脱了。」拍了那翘臀，车学沇眯起眼睛照做，他站在郑泽运面前解下皮带，勾引让人心痒。 

「过来趴着。」让出一个位子，郑泽运拍拍那空位要车学沇趴下，后者乖顺的趴上床，举起两隻腿在空中晃，然后打开话夹子说了今天在学校的事情。 

躲在衣橱的韩相爀原本想直接走人，只是最后依然臣服在慾望之下，看到车学沇那双纤细修长的双腿跟紧贴底裤的翘臀之下，他很可耻的知道自己硬了，不知道衣橱内有个人正水深火热，衣橱外的人还在閒话家常，但也只持续了五分钟。 

「在上面点…嗯…往裡面些，对！那裡好酸。」车学沇稍稍撇过头望着那给自己按摩的纤长手指，有意无意的移动身子，那指尖正好碰到男人都敏感的地方，「阿…泽运你好变态。」用眼神示意郑泽运别动，车学沇慢慢转过身，而郑泽运的手指正好碰在囊袋，底裤也明显的映出那早已经直起的肉柱。 

「想要…」伸手勾住郑泽运的后颈，车学沇哀求着要郑泽运跟自己上床，甚至主动脱下底裤在郑泽运面前大开双腿，「已经湿了。」不管前面还是后面。 

「学沇…」郑泽运欺压上前在他肩膀啃咬，声音慢慢嘶哑，很确定的两个人都已经是在情慾上头。 

郑泽运慢慢脱掉车学沇的上衣，将脑袋埋在他胸前舔拭，没两下就挺立的乳尖说明了眼前人的渴望跟敏感，慢慢的往下吻去，没有丝毫赘肉的小腹只有光滑如丝的肌肤，最后郑泽运膜拜一般的咬了车学沇的阴毛，吻了挺立的尖端，「你好美…不管什麽时候看你都是这麽美。」 

「你今天吃糖了？」笑着直起身体，车学沇捧着郑泽运的脑袋又亲又吻，他将手挂在郑泽运肩上，「让我帮你服务。」之后推着郑泽运上床头，脱下他身上所有衣料，白皙的身体跟精壮的身材，车学沇的指尖沿着他的胸线一直向下，经过淡淡的腹肌线条、隐约能见的马甲线，最后停在半勃起的阴茎上。 

在郑泽运的注目之下车学沇弯下腰，他张开口舔拭所有男人需要细心呵护的地方，半勃起的地方很快就完全挺立，「阿…学沇……」火热被人包复在嘴裡，手还贴心的握在根部抚弄。 

「这麽舒服吗？」偏偏头眯起眼笑着，车学沇吐出那肉柱改以伸舌舔舐，偶尔开口含着底下沉甸甸的囊袋，手上动作也快了许多，郑泽运也不是乖乖被人服侍的料，他摸过车学沇纤细的侧腰，伸出指头挤进臀缝，「哼嗯…再深点…」感受慢慢推进的指头，车学沇仰起头叹了个长气。 

蜷缩在衣橱的韩相爀整个人都要爆炸了，他压紧裤头克制气息，就怕一个声音都会惊吓到那个床上优雅的人儿，稍微推出一个缝隙向外看，正好能看见郑泽运的指头伸进臀缝抠弄，车学沇也爽得在前端流出许多透明液体，牵成长丝落在床单上。 

「嗯…阿嗯…泽运，可以了…我要这个。」弯下腰舔了郑泽运的火热，翘臀的水光又多氾滥了些，那杏仁状的眼眸直勾勾的诱惑，郑泽运撇开目光就怕射了被说逊，就在这一秒，郑泽运对上了韩相爀的眼睛。 

「你来干他。」这是出自于郑泽运的嘴型。 

「学沇…想不想有火热粗大的东西进去？」拍了下那富有弹性的翘臀，响亮的肉击声还伴随了些呻吟，车学沇点点头，他上前亲亲郑泽运的脸颊渴求。 

「想要…泽运好粗好大的东西…阿！什麽？哈阿…阿…」车学沇软下腰，后面突被填满让他有点不知所措，反射性动作夹紧肠壁，本来就狭窄的地方更是寸步难行。 

「放鬆点哥，这样怎麽吃进去？」掐了车学沇的臀部，他微微转过头脸上表情更加荡漾，放鬆后穴，车学沇主动的退了一点身体。 

「爀儿要干我吗？又热又粗的东西…嗯…」进入到指尖碰不到的地方，车学沇捲起脚趾稍微缩了下身体，被顶到的地方酸麻肿胀，「爀儿的好大…比泽运还要大…」 

「什麽？」被人比下去的感觉就算是郑泽运也会生气，他压下车学沇的脑袋，「舔他。」肿胀的地方就在车学沇嘴边。 

「阿…你、你明明知道我最喜欢什麽…呜嗯…阿…阿…爀儿…继续…….」拉起韩相爀的手放在自己颧骨上，车学沇又开了一些腿，弯下腰含着郑泽运的东西，期间还不忘依照韩相爀顶撞的速度动腰。 

「学沇哥…学沇哥…我好喜欢你学沇哥…」手指已经不满足于紧握的髋骨，从细腰向上停在胸前，两指捏捏乳尖，「哥…原来你是这种人。」在温柔稳重的外表之下藏着可爱的性格，到了夜晚又是个勾引男人的魅魔，多重的魅力让韩相爀深陷其中无法自拔。 

「我也好喜欢爀儿…干得我好爽…阿…好深…爀儿跟泽运我都好喜欢。」车学沇眯起眼睛，他咬了下唇，两手紧抓床单在床铺上抓出许多皱摺，「快点…爀儿再快点…」向后一瞥，车学沇无意中露出楚楚可怜的表情，韩相爀牙一咬压住车学沇的脑袋贴在郑泽运得腹部上，那翘臀又在空中高了几分，「阿…阿…好激烈…呜嗯…要射了…」敏感点一直被韩相爀冲撞，车学沇仰起头加速喘息，郑泽运不知不觉的也将手放在自己的肉柱上，暴起的青筋跟喘息，车学沇也知道郑泽运即将爆发，他张开口，「泽运的…嗯…好热…」 

吃了满嘴浊液车学沇也没皱眉，在腥羶味之下射出精液，夹紧的后穴让本是处子的韩相爀跨出人生第一步。 

「爀儿…记得这是哥教会你的喔。」撑起身体，车学沇尚未完全闭合的后穴流出韩相爀的浓精，沿着大腿根而流下，他身上还有自己喷溅上的精液，此刻的车学沇就像外头的妓女，但是又崇高得让人碰触不着。 

「学沇，你是不是故意的？」郑泽运从后背抱住车学沇的身体，他伸手摸往毫无赘肉的下腹，稍微按压，多想干到这个人怀孕。 

「哪有什麽故不故意的。」噘起嘴，车学沇想挣脱郑泽运的禁锢，只可惜已经太晚，郑泽运架住他的手脚，明明已经发洩过的地方却依旧神彩奕奕，刚刚被干过的人很简单又被进入一次。 

「没有？说傻话呢！」咬牙，郑泽运不给人休息就直接勐撞，直接撞进最深处的地方，车学沇都只不住大声淫叫。 

「哈阿！太深了…呜呜…泽运…嗯…阿…阿阿！」拱着腰，车学沇根郑泽运十指教握，交连的地方正勐烈进出，韩相爀不甘只是一旁看着，他上前吻了车学沇的红唇，摩挲那副怎麽都摸不够的身体，「阿…泽运小力点，要被你干坏了。」那尖端都已经挤进最裡头的软肉，一次一次的挺进都让车学沇软一分腰。 

「承认你是故意的，我就轻点干你。」大力的撞进那点，车学沇跟疯了一样的大声淫叫，有着些微菸酒的浑厚嗓音开始嘶哑，断断续续的声音都让郑泽运知道明天这人又肯定会闹喉咙疼。 

「我是故意的…嗯…是故意的…呜呜…阿…所以你干小力点…」掉了眼泪，车学沇哭着承认自己是故意的，他靠上韩相爀的肩头，噘起唇跟韩相爀索吻，「爀儿吻我…吻我…」伸出粉舌，韩相爀当然不会拒绝跟车学沇唇舌交缠，不及嚥下的唾液低落在车学沇胸上，韩相爀沿着他嘴角，跟那流下的路径一路舔到乳尖，含住。 

「哈阿…不可以…这样好激烈。」几乎全部的敏感点都被玩弄在两人手中，车学沇摇头晃脑的，嘴上说着拒绝身体倒是黏他们黏着紧，那手都不愿意离开郑泽运的指尖，「又要被干射了…」肠道又一次紧缩，被抚慰的前端早已经凌乱不堪。 

「你还没对爀儿说呢。」一把握住车学沇的男根，掐住根部不让他射，郑泽运又开始死命往裡操干，车学沇都要觉得被顶出一个洞。 

「爀儿…嗯…爀儿。」在韩相爀耳边叫着，车学沇挣脱了郑泽运的手，他紧紧抱住韩相爀作为支撑，两人的脸只有几公分的距离，韩相爀都能闻到车学沇身上随着汗水散发的白茶花香。 

「哥，你要跟我说什麽？」抱着那细腰摩蹭，韩相爀觉得自己又快把持不住了，抓过一隻手，韩相爀带着那比自己小了一指节的手掌握住自己的柱身上下移动，「好舒服…」 

「爀儿…哥是故意的…大声淫叫让你靠着隔壁牆打手枪。」咬咬韩相爀的耳垂，车学沇说出这个秘密，「从你在便利店的时候就…嗯…喜欢…阿阿…好喜欢…」 

听完车学沇的自白郑泽运并没有遵照约定轻柔的干他，反而更增加速度进出，韩相爀握着车学沇的手也开始加快力道，这下车学沇是一句话都说不出来，嗯嗯阿阿的叫声迴盪在整个房间。 

最后是车学沇先出来，白浊洒在自己跟韩相爀的腹部上，韩相爀看到这淫靡的景象也把持不住，车学沇高潮之后的痉挛让郑泽运将精华注入在他体内最深处。 

车学沇低下头轻抚肚皮，他有些腿软的跪坐在床上，看着眼前的两个人，他眯起眼睛微笑，「觉得我很奇怪？道德沦丧？」要是放在常人身上车学沇肯定被人赏了好几巴掌，「但是我好爱你们…」 

「不会。」郑泽运跟韩相爀异口同声，他们抱住车学沇的身体，将人夹在中间，「我们跟你一起沦丧。」道德？在车学沇面前他们愿意把灵魂卖给魔鬼。 

「哼嗯…那…你们一起来…」吻过两个人的唇，车学沇挣脱了禁锢怀抱，他喘着气将臀部翘的老高，伸手扒开臀缝，之间的小穴还吐着刚才郑泽运射入的浊液，小洞一开一合似乎还不满足。 

「哈阿…好舒服…嗯…哼嗯…」车学沇被两个人包在中间，韩相爀正轻吻、啃咬后背跟肩膀，手指探入刚才两个人狂欢过的地方，伴随指头进出，已经有许多残留在体内的精液流出，软嫩湿热的后穴不断发出水声，抠过某一个点车学沇都会叫得特别好听。 

郑泽运躺在床上，他捧着车学沇那张精緻的脸轻吻，伸出舌互相交缠，一手指尖玩弄胸前过于红肿的尖端，另一手包复在车学沇的火热上，前列腺液早已经沾湿了他们两人的腹部跟郑泽运的阴茎，身上那人的表情非常满足。 

「学沇…你好美好性感…」 

「学沇哥…好喜欢你…你真漂亮…」 

两个人都在车学沇耳边夸赞他的身体，本就有些自恋的人也因此难得害羞，他咬紧下唇，有些受不了两个人因情慾而嘶哑的嗓音，崩起细腰全身颤颤的抖动，他们都知道，车学沇自己迎来了高潮，只是那小洞却只没有白色浊液射出。 

「哈阿…哈阿…插进来…我要你们…都插进来…」扭捏的摩蹭在两人之间，车学沇的理智已被啃食殆尽，他大张双腿，刚刚才被进入的地方不难进入，很简单的，韩相爀粗大的性器就填满后穴，微微挺进惹的车学沇不断轻吟。 

「嗯...还要...要好多好多......」抓住郑泽运的下身上下搓弄，试图将巨物塞入后穴，只是两次经过都是徒劳，车学沇得不到满足真的急了，他趴在郑泽运胸前娇嗔，「泽运...放进来...哼 嗯......要你的一起...」说着车学沇也夹紧甬道，韩相爀爽的发出长叹，连带打了他的翘臀，肉声撞击的响亮跟车学沇无意识下的呻吟，这让韩相爀差点忍不住飙起髒话。 

「别夹这麽紧，这麽想被操？」抓了抓臀肉，透过指尖传来的触感让人难忘。 

「想...被你们两个操坏...」 

「骚货。」换郑泽运拍了车学沇的臀间，他大大扒开臀缝要车学沇放鬆，见他眯起眼睛放鬆身子，郑泽运不多说二话直接将阴茎一举插入。 

「阿...好大好热......两个都进来了...」多了另一个异物也没让车学沇喊疼，反而满足的隐隐抖动腰肢，肠壁很快的就适应这两根巨物，变得更加柔软湿黏，「阿阿...动...干我...干死我。」 

这点不用车学沇多说韩相爀跟郑泽运也会照做，他们俩有志一同的扣紧那纤腰，双双 一同到最底再插进最深，「阿阿！顶到了...顶到了...呜呜......要被顶穿了...」下意识地将手按在腹部，车学沇都快摸出两人在自己体内的形状。 

「好紧...你超紧的...学沇哥。」仰起头感受车学沇的体内，第一次破处的韩相爀体验到这种超乎想像的刺激，扣紧他的腰用力挺进，他咬紧牙根不断抽送，喘息还带着低吟，躺在床上的郑泽运都以为看见一头勐兽。 

「泽运...爀儿操我操的好厉害...你也快点......阿...阿...呜嗯！对...就是这样...哈阿...用力干我...好棒...两个人都好厉害...」接受双人份的冲撞，车学沇拱着背好让自己不被顶出去，呻吟的声音越来越沙哑，穴内被冲撞的也逐渐痠麻，第一次体验到这种等级性爱的车学沇很快就释放出来，高潮馀韵之下还使的他整个人一抖一抖，但是体内两条巨龙还没有稍停的意思。 

「不要...太快了...真的太快了...」张大眼睛，过于敏感的身体根本承载不了过多的快感，无处去的双手只好紧抓紧扣腰上的两大手，修剪整齐的指甲印都分别印在两人身上，指甲刮出的红痕对两个人而言是一种胜利的战品，征服且掠夺一个妖媚的尤物。 

「你不是很喜欢这样被操？干死你这骚货。」郑泽运舔了下唇，看在车学沇眼裡就是个斯文败类，他张嘴咬上郑泽运的颈脖作为报復，只是嘴角却微微上扬，他一直都很喜欢郑泽运在床上那反差的模样。 

「嗯...喜欢...可、可是...要被干死了...阿...呜阿...阿阿！」稍稍紧肠道，体内勃发到要接近顶点的两根巨物根本无法再接受更多刺激，肠壁吸吮着肉柱上的青筋，没多久，双份浓稠的精液全喷洒在其中，「呜嗯...好多好热...」整个腹部满满胀胀的，车学沇脱力整个人趴倒在床，腿间不段落下溷杂肠液的白浊，整张床单溷乱淫靡，而车学沇却丝毫不在意倒在佔满精液点点的床单上，明明已经完事却依旧让人着迷。 

「哥...你知道遇见你最可惜的是甚麽吗？」韩相爀坐在床沿翘起腿抚摸车学沇的髮丝，很柔顺好摸，跟他整个带着温暖气息的人一样。 

「...甚麽？你后悔爱我了吗？」闭起眼睛，车学沇累的一跟指头都动不了，还是郑泽运手把手应急的帮忙车学沇穿上衬衫免得他着凉。 

「不是。」韩相爀弯下腰咬了咬车学沇的耳垂，认识郑泽运爱上车学沇是命中注定，韩相爀怎麽可能后悔，一隻坏手还揉着车学沇的腰，「遇见你最可惜的...就是不能把你干到怀孕。」微微一笑，韩相爀眯起眼睛又回到尚未完全童稚的模样。 

这让车学沇跟郑泽运都忍不住颤抖...他们是不是捡了一个很可怕的弟弟回家？


End file.
